jaynationfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Celestia
I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. ~ Princess Celestia Princess Celestia is a recurring character in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the co-ruler of Equestria along with her little sister both of whom are responsible for raising the sun and the moon. She is the mentor of whom she addresses as her faithful student. Over a millenium ago, Celestia and Luna discovered the Tree of Harmony and took the Elements from it to defeat. Afterwards, Celestia had to use the Elements herself to fight Luna, who had become Nightmare Moon. At the beginning of the show, Celestia was no longer linked to the Elements of Harmony so she sent Twilight to Ponyville so that she find five ponies who could help stop Nightmare Moon. Once restored Luna to her true self, the two sisters were united once again. Appearance Celestia is very beautiful, she has a white coat and wings, her mane & tail is striped of pink, purple, aqua blue, & green with sparkles around, her eyes are light grayish-magenta she wears a golden crown with a purple gem on it, a golden necklace also with a purple gem on it, wears golden hoof shoes, and also has a sun based cutie mark. Personality Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. She often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. For example, she wrote a letter prompting Twilight to make friends in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when her goal was for Twilight Sparkle to find the Elements of Harmony. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her, as seen when Pinkie Pie snatches a cupcake from her at a party in A Bird in the Hoof. Princess Celestia displays a fun-loving side when she chuckles at the bottle of disappearing ink sent to her by Twilight in Griffon the Brush Off. In A Bird in the Hoof, while sipping from a constantly refilled cup of tea, she pretends to sip from her already full cup, causing Mr. and Mrs. Cake to overfill it. She watches with a smile on her face when Pinkie Pie devours one of her cupcakes, while Mrs. Cake gasps and drags Pinkie away. Celestia tells Twilight and her friends in The Best Night Ever, after they ruin the Grand Galloping Gala, that she always found the Gala awful and she was hoping they would liven it up. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Celestia invites Discord to the Gala for this same reason, and by the end of the episode, she declares it to be "the most fun Gala in years." While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Discord's return in The Return of Harmony Part 1, Celestia wastes no time in demanding that Discord return the stolen Elements of Harmony. Also, in Lesson Zero, when Spike makes her aware that Twilight inadvertently unleashed mass chaos onto Ponyville in her obsessive attempts to find a friendship report to send to the Princess, Celestia personally intervenes to undo Twilight's out-of-control spell. She sternly orders her student to a private meeting to discuss her actions but remains understanding, and at the insistence of Twilight's friends she agrees not to punish Twilight, instead asking them all to send her friendship reports only when the lessons make themselves apparent to them. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, after Twilight accuses imposter Cadance of being evil with no evidence to back her claims, Princess Celestia, along with the others, makes clear her deep disappointment in her student and walks out on Twilight after Shining Armor and the other ponies. But in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, while displaying righteous rage to the newly exposed Queen Chrysalis, she eventually commends Twilight for her instincts that told her the imposter Cadance was evil. Celestia can also be very forgiving. She does not admonish Fluttershy for taking Philomena without asking in A Bird in the Hoof. As mentioned above, she does not punish Twilight for the chaos she caused in Lesson Zero. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she firmly believed that Discord could be redeemed, in spite of the trouble he had caused in the past. Seasons 2, 3 and 4 Celestia describle more of her history in The Return of Harmony Part 1. She tells Twilight Sparkle and her friends that before Princess Luna and she stood up the Discord, he ruled over Equestria, keeping it in a state of unrest and unhappiness. Celestia goes on to describe that after seeing how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi alike, she and Luna discovered the Element of Harmony and defeated Discord, turning him to stone. Discord's spell is later broken because, as Celestia explains, "Luna and herself are no longer connected to the elements. "In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Celestia describes how she and Luna worked together to defeated King Sombra, turning him into a shadow and imprisoning him in "the arctic north." Even further back in time, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 comfirms that Celestia was an assciate of the legendary star swirl the beared. During the Pre-Classical era, Celestia and Luna were involved in the first defeat of the evil centaur Lord Tirek, sending the villain to Tartarus. Powers and Abilities *'Alicorn Physiology:' Being a Alicorn, Princess Celestia can fly and use magic. *'Genius Intellect:' Celestia is highly intelligent, able to retain a great deal of information and it to her advantage. *'Magic: '''Celestia can perform great levels of magic just her sister Princess Luna. **'Spell Casting:' ***'Telekinesis: Celestia's horn glow when moving objects with her magic. ***"Want''' it, need it" spell: 'In ''Lesson Zero, ''Celestia dispels this spell from a massive amount of ponies at once. ***'Magic Beam Emission: 'Celestia can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. ***'Dark Magic: 'In ''Crystal Empire, both Celestia and Twilight ****'''Crystal Generation: ***'Sun and Moon Control: '''Celestia is powerul enough to make the sun or moon rise. ***'Force-Field: Celestia can create a force-field to protect herself and others. ***'''Teleportation: Princess Celestia can disappear and reappear anywhere she wishes. ***'Protection Spell': Princess Celestia was able to cast a spell on the Elements of Harmony that will repelDiscord's magic *'Flight: '''Like all Alicorns, Celestia can use her wings to fly the same as pegasus. *'Dream Scrying': *'Immortally': Over 1000 years, Celestia have never shown to age. *'Leadership:' *'Enhanced''' Strength: *'Enhanced Durability': Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Genius Category:Heroes with Superhuman strength Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Wise Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Female Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Magical Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Angels Category:Animal Kindness Category:War Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Conquerors Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Forgivers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Animal Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Determinators Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Wealthy Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good